


Eggsy at the Park

by cyn_ful



Series: Harry's Snapshots [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, harry's snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy goes to the park.  He wants to make his mum happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggsy at the Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series "Harry's Snapshots"

Eggsy sat in the park swing listlessly. His mum was sitting on the bench crying again. That was all she ever did anymore.

He looked down at his small feet and stood up. He walked to the edge of the park and looked out at the small duck pond there. If only there was something he could do to make his mum smile. That was when he noticed a small bunch of purple and yellow flowers blooming. 

Slowly, he made his way to the edge of the pond to the flowers. He picked out the very best ones. After he had a handful he turned around to see a man in a suit throwing something flexible into the middle of the pond. He looked vaguely familiar, but then there were so many people that had been at his dad’s funeral. He met so many people.

“Bloody menacing creatures,” the man muttered.

Eggsy shrugged and ran up to his mom with his present to her. “Mummy, look what I got you.”

She wiped her tears and hugged her son. “Thank you, darling.”


End file.
